i'm gonna marry her anyway
by cloevil
Summary: Al & Leon; friendship—"Aku akan menikah dengannya." Minor Chara Paradise


**Vocaloid © **Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

**Warning** implied AlAnn, short, cliché. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

Bisa dibaca sebagai OS, tapi bisa juga merupakan kelanjutan dari **morning break. **Judul diambil dari lirik **Rude**_-_nya **Magic!** Silakan denger lagunya juga, kalau minat.

* * *

><p><strong>i'm gonna marry her anyway<strong>

by

datlostpanda

* * *

><p>"Aku akan menikah dengannya."<p>

Leon nyaris mengeluarkan kembali _latté_, yang baru saja ia telan, lewat hidung. Untung saja itu tidak terjadi. Tapi, sebagai ganti, ia malah terbatuk-batuk.

Beberapa pengunjung di restoran itu melirik ke meja mereka sebentar, menggelengkan kepala seolah perbuatan Leon barusan adalah hal paling tidak sopan di dunia, sebelum kembali lagi ke aktivitas masing-masing.

"Oke. Sebentar." Leon mengangkat tangannya, mengirim sinyal pada Al untuk menunggunya sampai kembali ke kondisi semula. "Maafkan saya, Pak Presdir—"

"Ini hari libur, Leon. Dan aku bukan atasanmu di akhir minggu, ingat?"

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Al, temanku yang paling karib," Leon membetulkan kalimatnya, dan Al menyesap _espresso _pesanannya sambil memutar mata dramatis. "Tadi aku tidak salah dengar, 'kan?"

"Memangnya tadi kau dengar _apa_?"

"Yang kudengar adalah _kau_ akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikahi seseorang."

"Ya, memang seperti _itu_ yang kubilang."

Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Al sepertinya sama sekali tidak membantu. Karena Leon masih menatapnya dengan aneh, seolah-olah kepala Al baru saja tumbuh satu lagi.

"Kau terlalu cepat delapan bulan tigabelas hari kalau mau memberiku lelucon bulan April, _buddy_. Silakan kembali dan coba lain kali." Leon berusaha mengabaikan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Pria itu masih tidak bisa percaya. Atasan merangkap teman lama yang sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri, Albert Morrison, yang telah menduda selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, yang lebih peduli pada pergerakan nilai saham ketimbang ayunan seksi betis mulus wanita, tidak ada hujan ataupun badai, tiba-tiba saja bilang ingin menikah. _Serius?_

"Memangnya aku kelihatan seperti sedang bercanda?"

"Kau juga tidak kelihatan seperti sedang jatuh cinta."

"Memangnya, kalau sedang jatuh cinta, aku harus terlihat seperti apa? Tersenyum tanpa alasan sepanjang hari, mengenakan kemeja merah muda, kemudian menyuruh orang untuk mengganti _wallpaper _ruang kerjaku dengan motif bunga-bunga?"

"Kau sedang mengejekku, ya?" Leon memasang wajah masam. Tidak terlalu senang saat Al, entah sengaja atau tidak, mengungkit-ungkit tingkah bodohnya setiap kali sedang kena serangan panah mendadak dari dewa cinta.

Tapi, tentu saja Leon tidak sampai mengganti _wallpaper _dengan motif bunga-bunga. Karena Al keburu menendangnya sebelum ia sempat menemukan seseorang yang bisa disuruh.

"Bisa ya, bisa tidak."

"Sialan kau."

Al meletakkan cangkir kopinya di meja, tak mengindahkan umpatan Leon. "Jadi," pria itu akhirnya berkata, "bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apanya yang _bagaimana_?"

"Pertandingan _football_ semalam."

"Semalam ada pertandingan? Siapa lawan siapa? Ah, sial. Aku ketiduran."

Al melempar Leon dengan saus tomat bungkusan yang ada di meja. "Ayolah! Fokus sedikit, Leon. Fokus!"

"Hei, aku juga sedang mencoba fokus, Tuan Morrison. Kau yang memancingku keluar dari topik." Leon menyandarkan punggung ke kursi, mata hijaunya menatap Al. Pria besar itu datang dengan jas semi-formal warna abu-abu terang dipadu dengan kemeja biru muda. Masih rapi, dan memang selalu begitu. Dari penampilan saja sudah menunjukkan bahwa Al berada di kelas sosial yang bukan main tingginya.

Kalau Leon tidak salah, orang-orang seperti mereka—yang berada di puncak strata sosial— tidak terlalu peduli dengan perkara cinta ataupun romansa. Mereka punya ambisi dan Leon tahu, Al pun demikian. Ia selalu fokus pada ekspansi perusahaan miliknya. Setiap saat mengamati detil, memperhitungkan, serta mengira-ngira apa langkah yang akan selanjutnya diambil. Namun, saat masalahnya berputar pada persoalan cari pasangan, Al hanya mengibaskan tangan. Jelas-jelas tidak berminat.

Masalahnya, sekarang Al sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti sedang tidak minat. Sebaliknya, Leon bisa melihat kilat-kilat keseriusan dalam matanya. Karenanya, sebagai sahabat yang baik, Leon berkata:

"Baiklah…," ia membetulkan posisi duduknya menjadi condong ke depan. Dari bahasa tubuhnya, Leon sepertinya siap untuk kembali ke diskusi mereka. "Jadi, kau minta pendapatku tentang keputusanmu?"

Anggukan kepala. "Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang terus-menerus menyuruhku untuk cari istri baru, ingat?"

Leon nyengir kecil. Benar juga. Itu semua adalah adalah idenya. Dia yang kerap melontarkan satu-dua candaan pada Al. Sebagian besar menyuruhnya untuk segera cari pasangan, agar tak kesepian. Akan tetapi, itu hanya sekedar candaan. Setidaknya, begitulah yang terjadi pada awalnya. Mana Leon tahu jika sahabatnya tersebut akan benar-benar memikirkan ide itu?

"Siapa wanita yang ingin kau lamar?" Pertanyaan retoris.

"Apa pertanyaan itu masih perlu?"

Sebuah kerutan muncul di dahi Leon. Kenapa Al bertanya begitu? Apa wanita yang sedang mereka bicarakan kini adalah seseorang yang Leon tahu? Oh, tunggu dulu. Tunggu sebentar.

"Jangan bilang kau akan melamar wanita yang kau temui di peron _subway_ waktu itu—siapa namanya lagi? Annie?"

"Ann." Al mengoreksi. "Dan, ya, aku akan melamar dia."

Leon menepuk dahi, tampak tidak terlalu kaget ataupun terkesan. "Oh, ayolah, Al. Kau tidak bisa jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita yang baru kau temui. Kalian bahkan baru bertemu kurang dari sebulan yang lalu!"

"Bicara soal pertemuan, aku bertemu dengannya lagi kemarin." Al telak mengabaikan kata-kata Leon. "Aku sudah cerita padamu, 'kan? Dia menyapaku dengan ramah. Kami seperti teman baik."

"_Menyapamu_? Dengan _ramah_?" Leon memasang ekspresi setengah tidak percaya—setengahnya lagi kesal, karena kebodohan Al. "Demi semua Dewa _Lingerie, buddy_! Wanita itu _menendang_mu dan _menampar_mu dengan tas tangan! Dan kalau kau minta pendapatku tentang hal itu, menurutku dia lebih kelihatan menganggapmu sebagai _copet_ daripada _teman baik_. Ketuk palu. Kasus ditutup."

Leon mengangkat tangan kiri, berpura-pura memegang sebuah palu, lalu mengetukkan benda imajiner itu ke meja. Memberi kesan seperti seorang hakim di persidangan.

Al terkekeh. "Hei, itu salahku. Aku yang mengejutkannya dengan tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya."

Leon mendengus sedikit. Mungkin Al benar. Itu semua salah dia. Semua wanita pasti akan bereaksi sama ketika ada seseorang yang memegang bahu mereka saat melintasi sisi jalanan New York yang minim penerangan. Tapi Leon tetap saja skeptis.

"Taruhan lima dollar, _buddy. _Kau juga akan tetap ditendang meski menghampirinya baik-baik."

"Tendangan itu tanda perhatian."

Apa? Perhatian?

"Dia hanya terlalu menyukaiku."

"Dan kau tak keberatan menerimanya setiap saat?"

"Kenapa harus merasa keberatan?"

Leon baru tahu temannya adalah seorang masokis. Parah!

Pria pirang tersebut terdiam selama semenit. Kelihatan sedang mencari-cari kata. "Kau kelihatan benar-benar tertarik padanya, _buddy_."

Al menyeringai tipis sebelum kembali menyesap kopinya. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Menurutku? Ya … _let it flow_. Kalau kau mau serius dengannya, lakukan saja. Ini pilihan bagus sekaligus rawan, sebetulnya. Bagus, karena kau sekarang mau meninggalkan masa lalumu lalu berani mencoba yang baru. Rawan karena kau kembali ke titik nol dan pertimbanganmu tentang Ann bisa jadi salah."

Mereka terdiam sebentar. Beberapa pengunjung meninggalkan tempat itu, seorang pelayan bergegas membereskan meja mereka.

"_Well_, tapi mau salah juga sebetulnya bukan masalah. Itu jauh lebih baik, ketimbang kau tidak pernah tahu apakah keputusanmu salah atau betul."

"Iya." Al mengangguk.

"Saranku cuma satu," Leon menggeser cangkir kopinya agak ke kanan sedikit. _Latté-_nya sudah agak dingin sekarang. "Jangan sampai kau melakukan hal tolol. Dengar itu, _buddy_?"

Al, yang tengah memerhatikan anak kecil di meja seberang, menaikkan alis pada temannya.

"Maksudku," Leon menjelaskan, "yang manapun pilihanmu, jangan sampai kau menyesal."


End file.
